Frostbite, Vampire Academy
by Annabella-Isabella
Summary: What if Dimitri had noticed all the romantic scenes between Rose and Mason? Maybe he really is the jealous type. What could have happened!
1. Chapter 1

"Where is everybody?" i asked once again. I gave an exasperated sigh as i stared across the large room.

"Nobody is here." i snarled at Lissa, who sat calmly in the table waiting for the Christmas Gathering to start.

"Stop it Rose." she said soothingly. "They will be here in no time." she said as she stared at the clock once again.

"Im hungry and Im bored, have i to say more?" i asked, pouting. Lissa smiled and rolled her eyes at me as she stood up from the table. I could here the soft steps she took as she glanced around the room, which she had taken so much time to prepare and perfect.

"Do you think the Candy canes are too much?" she asked, picking one in her hands as she handed one over to me. I took it gratefully, as i tore up the bag. I shrugged as i put the candy cane in my mouth.

"I like it." i said sincerely, Lissa sighed and sat back down in the chair, looking at the empty table, i could sense the mix emotions flutter through out her, nervousness, excitement, curiousness and like me hunger. I smiled as i sat there near her sucking on my candy cane. Minutes passed before we heard the first knock on the door. Lissa stood up excitedly as she made her way hurriedly to the door. With a happy yell she threw herself into the arms of Christian, the snarky blue eyed excuse for a boyfriend. I gawked at Christian, surprised he had decided to wear something formal to the gathering. He was dressed with a black suit, his hair slightly messy and perfume filled the room.

"Look who decided to come." i said standing up to great Christian. He smirked as he hugged me and moved away from the door as another person entered the room. My smile grew wider as i stared at Mason, my best friend from long ago. Mason and i, had a beautiful relationship, we both shared the same humor and we both enjoyed each other competitiveness. Mason had always had a crush on me since the day we meet, something i wasn't sure i could give back to him, one because my heart belonged to a badass Russian whom i would never be able to be with because he is my mentor and because in the future we both must protect Lissa. Mason was also a good friend and i wasnt sure if i was willing to risk our friendship. Mason entered the room as i hugged him tightly.

"You took long enough." i snarled at him teasingly. He laughed amused.

"I have to look my best infront of such beautiful ladies dont i?" he said amused taking a seat in the wide table. I rolled my eyes as i followed him to the chairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours had passed and i was starting to suspect that nobody else would be arriving to Lissa's Christmas Special. I was a bit dissapointed in not being able to throw one of those huge Christmas parties were everybody was able to get drunk and dance around but i had to agree with Lissa when she said that Christmas was meant to spend with the people you love, and believe it or not I did love these idiots. Lissa sat on Christians lap planting soft wet kisses in his cheeks. Christian brushed the hair out of her face as he whispered romantic things in her ear which made her giggle.

"Gross." i said with one of my best disgusted looks. Christian rolled his eyes at me and wrapped his hand protectively over Lissa.

"Get a room." Mason said with an exasperated look. Lissa grabbed a piece of popcorn and threw it at Mason who smiled victoriously. Lissa moved from Christians lap, and sat closely next to him, without letting go of his hand. Christian caressed her hand softly as they stared into each other.

"Well, now that we are all here." i said pointing across the mostly empty room. "Lets start the feast!" i said gloriously standing up about the yell hysterically at the waiter. Lissa stopped me immediately sending alerting thoughts through the bond. I gave her a confused look and sat down.

"What Liss?" i said confused.

"We are still missing people Rose." Lissa said, with a tone that implied that i should have known that. I gave her a long look as i gazed over at Mason who shrugged.

"Who?" i asked, holding the urgency i felt for myself.

"Tasha and her date!" she said excitedly giving me a naughty look. "Guess!" she insisted excitedly.

"Stan?" i asked. She gave me a look that implied that i had just said something stupid.

"You should know since HE is your mentor." Lissa said, grinning excitedly at the news. My heart sank as i recalled the Glorious Badass God that mentored me.

"Dimitri?" i asked my voice a hush whisper.

"Yes! Isn't this exciting?!" she said. "They would make a beautiful couple wouldn't they?" She asked Christian who just shrugged.

The room went quite for a few minutes none of us cheering for the brand new couple.

"You guys should be glad that she is finally dating again!" Lissa scold. I sighed and gave her a reassuring smile which implied that i was actually happy.

Dimitri and Tasha, i thought once again in my head. I knew they had this connection but i wouldn't have imagined this after all we had-. No i thought, i couldn't be thinking about him anymore. He was my mentor and we would both be protecting Lissa, when Lis and i graduated. There were zero possibilities for me and Dimitri. We wouldn't be able to ever be together because of the fact that we would both be protecting Lissa, and a relationship would just distract us from the real priority, guarding the Moroi's. Not just the fact that we both had to guard the Moroi's but also because he was my mentor and 12 years older than me. Lissa kept giggling exictedly as she spoke about Tasha and Dimitri actually forming a family together, hearing her talk made my heart ache.

_Maybe i should be happy. _I thought. _At least he will be able to be happy with someone who can actually be with him._

Lissa didnt know about me and Dimitri, she didnt know and would never know. The fact that one of the reason's Dimitri and i werent able to be together was because of her would break her heart, and i didnt blame her for that and i couldn't let her blame herself either. It wasn't her fault the Dhampir's had to protect Moroi, it was something we were trained for and something that we would give our lives for. Moroi, were the only reason we existed and we were born to protect them. They Come First.

_Lissa can't know._ I repeated for myself


	3. Chapter 3

Time seemed as an eternity as i waited anxiously to see the face of my beautiful Russian mentor, to walk into the room, with Tasha.

_Tasha _the name made me feel such hatred and anger, even though subconsciously i knew Tasha hadn't done anything remotely bad to me, but the jealousy i had burned with so much hatred that i couldn't help but give her a few nasty nicknames.

For the remaining time Mason and i had developed a new game, which we called pester the snuggle bunnys. Mason had come up with the name, i would have done something more creative like gross friends, or something like that, it was a working title. But we had settled for snuggle bunny's. The game consisted in throwing peanuts at them every time we saw something romantic. We ended up without peanuts at a point.

"Come on Mason." i said. "Grab more damn peanuts." i said throwing the peanuts all over the place like a super cool machine.

"Stop Rose!" Lissa groaned, giving me an exasperated look. I smiled, knowing that her feelings weren't at all bothered but even slightly amused.

"You know Peanuts don't magically appear Rose." Mason said, searching for peanuts around the floor.

"Maybe if you put those damn legs to work we could find more." i said, giving him a you-should-know-this look. He rolled his eyes at me and continued his look throughout the floor.

"Here ya go." he said proudly handing me over a small jar of peanuts.

"Nice Mase!" i said as we both engulfed in a battle war against Lissa and Christian. Lissa moved side to side trying to avoid the peanuts, but Christian gave up with his mature attitude and followed through with the war at hand.

After an amuntion pause, the door swung open revealing a relieved and happy Tasha, who rushed her way through the dinning room, into Lissa's arms.

"Im so sorry we are late!" she said. "We didn't find the room, there so many." she said, with a annoyed look.

My gaze left Tasha's lingering body who hugged each Christian and Lissa tightly into the deep brown eyes of my very own Russian God. Dimitri.

Dimitri stood near the door, hands behind his back, in a formal guardian pose. He had dressed up, a formal suit which made my mouth water and his dark damp hair which was picked up in a small ponytail behind his neck. I could smell the fresh scent that could only be described as Dimitri.

Staring at him i could see his eyes contemplating me, studying me. I stared at him, without being able to say a word or speak. The only thing which spinned through my mind is how well he looked in his suit, and how i was dying to take it off.


	4. Chapter 4

His eyes searched for mine, between a few moments we were both staring into each others eyes, both looking deeper than anybody else could into each other. His eyes never left mine, as i melted into his eyes. As fast as it started his shifted to guardian mode. Accessing the whole dinning room which by now was filled with peanuts all over the grown. He stared back at Mason and me, as we sat guilty of the mess that had been created. He shook his head in a disapproving way he always gave me when i did or said something stupid. I stared at Mason who gave me a Oh shit look. I smiled gladly.

"Dimka, sit down." Tasha said leading Dimitri into an empty seat at the table. Dimitri entered the room slowly as his eyes still scanned the room, looking for any possible threats. He bowed before Christian and Lissa, before he took his seat. Mason poked me with his elbow as he showed me the mess of peanuts that still laid on the floor.

"Lissa i must say this looks beautiful." Tasha said staring proudly though the room. "But i most say im not a fan of the peanuts on the floor." she said with an amused tone. Everyone smiled warmly at Tasha, i sat there huffing about how idiotic her comment was.

"Yes we will pick it up." Lissa said staring straight at me.

"Why are you looking at me for." i said not at all suprised of her remark.

"You started it." she said, like a little girl who tell another.

I sighed and crawled on all my fours, picking peanuts of the floor, as i stared with a harsh stare over at Christian who looked amused.

"Its a nice view from over here Hathaway." Mason said, grinning widely.

"Im glad you like it, but if you don't get down here in less than a minute i will have to leave a scar in that cute face of yours." i said with a devilish grin. Mason grinned and started picking up peanuts with me. Tasha and Lissa, started talking about winter's new collection and what would she use to the Ski trip. The ski trip was the annual holiday everyone in Saint Vladimirs, attended to a Ski resort. It was supposedly mandatory but i would have gone either way. Lissa mentioned my name a few times as she discussed how before leaving Saint Vlad's she had to take me shopping, something we hadn't done since, Dimitri brought us back into this hell hole. Even though sometimes i thought if it had been worth it, and my answer sadly always came out being yes.

I stared quickly over at Dimitri, whose eyes wandered of by the windows of the room, trying to avoid my glance. I smiled sheepishly as i continued picking up peanuts. With another small glance i caught him staring at me, his eyes filled with an emotion i couldn't understand, was it wonder? deception? I sighed as i trying to decipher the man i loved.

His eyes met mine for a minute before moving away towards the windows, avoiding my glances at all cost. I smiled to myself.

_At least he stared. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys i just wanted to stop by and have at least some of your opinions on how you are liking the story? Should i take something out should i add more? Please tell me your thoughts It will really mean a lot to me! **

**Now without further distractions hope you enjoy this new Chapter! **

* * *

The morning went on, for various minutes everyone sat quietly admiring the sparkling lights which hanged all over the room, as a fresh breeze of air entered the room through the windows.

"Its freezing in here!" Lissa said as she sat back on Christians lap. I sat on my chair staring frantically across the room trying to avoid Lissa's thoughts about what she had prepared for Christian later in the afternoon. I squeezed myself tightly as the winter breeze entered again even more chilly.

"Ill warm you baby." Christian said as he gently placed his hands on Lissa's thigh and arm, spreading a warm heat sensation across her body. I sighed feeling the same warmness radiating from Lissa.

"Rose your freezing." Mason said as he touched my arm gently, moving his hands in a warming motion.

"Im okay Mase." i said as i stared across the room, towards the kitchen door. I felt empty and not just because i felt sad about the news of Dimitri and Tasha, but because i was hungry and Lissa was hungry. Lissa was more than hungry she was starving, her whole stomach growled with an insatiable hunger which made her feel a little drowsy. Without thinking it twice i jumped on my feet and jogged quickly towards the kitchen door. In maybe another occasion i would have just yelled at the waiters or start whining about how the food didn't show up, only that this time Lissa's hunger was growing by the minute and her lack of mood and drowsiness was getting on my nerves, it felt wrong letting Lissa have to wait throughout all this time for food, it felt wrong. They come first.

"Hey fellows." i said entering the kitchen. "Where's the food." i demanded annoyed and slightly drowsy.

"Roza." a stern, melodic voice rang behind me. It made my heart leap and made me want to just melt into that beautiful sound which was my name.

"Hey comrade." i said without looking back. "Im just trying to understand whats this delay with the food, i mean i can't wait forever can i." i said looking directly at the chef which stared back at me with an annoyed look.

"Clearly." Dimitri said, even though i wasn't facing him i could her the disapproval and the eye roll, my comment had received. "Come with me Roza." he said gently placing his hand on my shoulders. I repressed a shiver and turned to look into those beautiful eyes, who now contemplated me with admiration. He moved his hand quickly of my shoulder, as if he had acted out on impulse.

He turned around and without another single word i followed him out the room, back into damn Antartica.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys,**

**I wanted to say that i felt bad for my last update. I felt it didn't contain the same amount of good energy i gave the other stories, so to make it up to you I've decided to make this one alot more longer than what i usually do. **

**Again please review! Tell me anything you want, any type of story, change, plot and i will do my best to get it up!**

**Thanks! Now you may go down.**

* * *

Dimitri led me through a hidden doorway through the kitchen, leaving the crowd of familiar people behind as we entered a closed space, where Dimitri assured himself nobody would find us. We kept walking until we stepped through a wooden door which led us to the fresh air of Montana. I stared around the place noticing that i had only been here about two times in my whole life. Nobody really came to this part of the Academy, everybody hated the place since they had chopped down the Mango tree which blossomed every summer. Lissa had tried to bring it back but it was no use. Even though some Moroi had planted more fruit trees, but this spot had been forgotten and shunned.

"What's up Comrade?" i said, looking up at him. My stomach growled with an eternal hunger.

"What was that?" he asked, his tone was the one he used on me while he mentored me in classes.

"Nothing i'm just hungry." i said as i took a seat in the garden's floor.

"No." he said as he kneeled infront of me. "It was something else." he said thought fully.

I gazed into his brown eyes but quickly moved away trying to focus on something that wasn't his absolute prescence.

"Are you absorbing Vasilissa's darkness?" he asked, staring at me with concern and fear.

"No." i said immediately. "Im not, arent you being alittle dramatic over here comrade." i said trying to get up. "I mean i just asked for food that isnt a crime." i said quickly. Dimitri was always the one who noticed how my moods were affected by the darkness, spirit gave Lissa. He used to be frightened and concerned about my well being always look up new ways in how to help me throught the rough side effects, but i didn't like it. I couldn't allow Dimitri to think i was weak or fragile, to have to step in tip-toes every time he speaked with me.

"You have been acting crazy lately." he said staring at me like you stare at a lost puppy.

"Dimitri." i said exasperated. "My well being isn't your concern, whatever happens to me isn't your concern!" i yelled at him. His guardian mask slipped and i was able to see the hurt and the pain my words had given him. For a minute i was able to see how much he really did care about me and how he did want me to be happy and fine. _Dimitri _I thought to myself as i saw him gain his composure back as he stared at me with that blank expression i was so used to seeing.

"Im your mentor, and your guardian for the time you spend in this academy." he said. "Therefore you are under my responsibility." he said, his expression neutral, not revealing any hint or emotion.

"Go back inside Rose." Dimitri said quietly as he stared at me with that hard expression he always gave me. I stared at him thinking on something else to say but every single word had left my brain as i quickly turned around and walked into the room to look for the Christmas meeting. Dimitri, i thought, he hadn't spoken to me for two whole weeks since we had kissed back in the gym, avoiding me at all cost. What if something had happened to me then? He hadn't been searching for me or even interested in my well being then. Why now? i asked myself avoiding any romantical thought of Dimitri.

Stop it Rose. i thought to myself. He does care about you. I sighed as i continued my way down the hallway. I knew how much he did, even though i tried and force myself to think diffrently. To be able to feel normal around him just as he seemed when he was with me, instead of almost melting at the mention of his name. Maybe if i knew he didn't care about me maybe then it would be as easier for me to forget him. I remembered every single moment with him, both of us experts in how to fake or feelings and contain the urges we felt inside. But inside my head, i exploded every time i was with him even for a minute. I tried to remember that he felt the same way when he saw me, but it was just to hard knowing how much i actually loved him and knowing how he tried to deny what we were both feeling. He tried to change the fact that he felt something for me, and i just lived with it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry i didn't post before and please tell me if you liked this it was so late but i felt the urge to write. If there any mistakes im very sorry! HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS.**

* * *

I went back into the room, and did the best thing i could do at this moment. Pretend nothing happened.

A few minutes passed and Dimitri entered the room with the lame excuse of a "work issue". Tasha as always scolded him by saying it wasn't time to be worrying about work which dismissively Dimitri ignored, as he sat down in front of me, but didn't dare gaze directly at me or notice me at all.

The whole time, Dimitri chatted with Tasha, laughing both hysterically at whatever bull shit came out of Tasha's mouth. Dimitri gave her his beautiful rare smile, a full one, not like me which barely received half a smile. I stared annoyed at the many times Dimitri smiled fully at Tasha, actually enjoying the conversation. Dimitri laughed and smiled warmly at her, as if he slowly fell into a different trance, unlike with me Dimitri had this whole tough love thing. Even as hard as i worked i just recieved a small lip twitch, but even as small of a smile it was it made my heart beat faster. To distract myself i chatted with Mason, who laughed at all my jokes and told amazing combat stories he had heard from the elder Dhampir's in his home town. Mason was different from the rest, he had always had a warm loving and forgiving heart which was given to every person he loved and cared for. Just like me, Mason had been taught to give his life not only for moroi, but for the people we love.

A warm hand touched my shoulder as i turned around and saw Lissa's warm eyes staring back at mine. With a small sly smile she handed me a box which i took doubtfully.

"Whats this?" i asked. As i stared at the box incredously.

"Its your christmas gift." she informed with a sly smile. I shook the box near my ear making it raddle. I opened the box and stared at a beautiful cyrstal embeded cross.

"Are you trying to transform me?" i asked with a laugh.

"Keep looking" she said as i kept wandering through the bracelet.. A crystal dragon transformed beautifuly as a pendent in the bracelet.

"Lissa i cant accept this." i said shocked at the beautiful gift.

"Its for my guardian. Its traveled through all my generation" she said warmly.

"You know ill probably get kicked out of school before i can become your guardian right?" i said amused, receiving laughter from everyone in the room.

"Then you can give it back" she said laughing and without any other protest she sat down in her seat.

I smiled as i continued gazing through the bracelet. Immediately another set of hands touched my shoulders and as i gazed into the owners of both hands i saw Mason's worried face staring warmly at me.

"Here" he said handing me a small fancy bag.

"What's this?" i asked again stupidly.

"Your gift." he said patiently, waiting for me to open it.

Without another word i opened the bag and found a beautiful shinny crystal and diamonds small ghost. It was a necklace with a small pendent of a ghost. Not one of those creepy ghost but a cute funny ghost. I stared into the big diamond whole's he had for eyes and his cute tongue peering out of his body. I touched it carefully my finger smoothly caressing his edges as i reached his bottom with small curves.

"Mase, i don't know what to say." i said staring into his deep brown eyes.

"You don't have to say anything." he said shyly.

"I bought it for you because of the last October we spent together." he said. "Remember? We had escaped from school and headed into town to buy the materials for you big master mind plan." he said amused.

"Oh yeah." i said. "The prank for Kirova." i said laughing.

"Yeah, we had gotten into town and we had bought everything we needed pumpkins, feathers, red cups." he said.

"I thought you had gone into town to bring the drinks for Jesse Zeklos party?" Christian asked using his snarky tone.

I grimed at him.

"Yeah Jesse asked us to buy drinks and food for the party." Mason informed. "We had boughten everything we needed but you forgot the most essential thing." Mason said.

"My costume." i said dramatically.

"Yes." Mase said smiling.

"That explains you covered in a blanket all the party." Christian said. "You cut off your own sheets didn't you?" Christian said laughing hysterically at the memory.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." i said.

"You were the sexy ghost." Lissa said laughing as much as Christian.

"Im always sexy." i said matter-of-factly. Everyone in the room laughed and i smiled soberly.

"You were so hammered in that party Rose." Christian said laughing loudly.

"I had to, if i wasn't wasted i would have been bored." i said smiling. Dimitri shook his head disapprovingly.

"Weren't you dating Jesse back then?" Christian asked.

"Never dated him." i informed.

"Then why were you both all on each other then?"Christian asked amused.

"Haven't they always been that way with each other?" Lissa asked as amused.

"No im pretty sure they were dating." Mason interviened.

"No i wasn't" i argued.

"Then why were you smooching him" Lissa said.

"First of all i don't smooch." i said pointing my finger at her. "Second There is no law that says i can only kiss my boyfriend." I said with a shrug.

"Damn." Mason said laughing. I rolled my eyes at him and laughed.

"Anyways." Mason said. "Even if it isn't the prettiest thing i hope you like it. For the memories." he said smiling.

"For the memories." Lissa, Christian and i said all in unison. "It's beautiful Mase thank you." i said I stood up from the chair and hugged him fiercely as he hold on to me with a stupid smile on my face.

I looked away and found Dimitri looking at both of us with a stern face but in his eyes i saw an endless sadness which seemed to grow when he caught me looking back at him. With a sly quickness he composed himself and stared at us with the perfect guardian mask he could have.


	8. New Story

HEY GUYS!

I'm sorry, i promise i will keep on posting in the story but i just needed to tell you that

IM STARTING A NEW STORY ALSO! IT IS **BLOOD PROMISE**! Im changing it up a bit and i really hope you guys like it! Im very excited and i will be posting it today or tomorrow! Please tell me if you think its a good idea i promise you wont be dissapointed.

Thanks!


End file.
